


What If

by XianFrost



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Memory Wipe AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Lockdown accidentally wiped Optimus’ memory core with the EMP blast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They landed hard on the ground, even with their fall slowed by Ratchet’s magnets. The old medic could feel his joints whine in protest when he sat up. He was sure his days jumping out of things would have been over by now.

Optimus was still holding onto his arm tightly, optics shuttered and a queasy frown on his faceplates.

Ratchet didn’t blame him. No ground mech should ever have to make a jump from that far up.

"Are you okay, kid?" He helped steady the younger Autobot and checked out the spot where his grapplers used to be before Lockdown. The surrounding plating was damaged but none of the delicate circuitry underneath had been too badly injured. If they were back on Cybertron he would put Optimus into a nanite bath just to make sure everything would get repaired to 100%.

Instead they were on Earth with limited supplies and no way to even call Cybertron for help.

Optimus didn’t answer him, venting hard and finally opening his optics to look around. He looked… confused and scared and Ratchet felt a cold feeling creep over his spark when those optics turned to him.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked quietly.

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet was not a teacher.

Sure, he had taught Omega Supreme as best as he could, but he had help in between the battles. Some of the other caretakers for the Omega Sentinels had agreed with his sentiment to teach the colossus-sized bots more than battle formations and how to properly rip off the cannons of a Decepticon supply ship with blowing it.

Ratchet had thought it was rather awkward at the time, a field-tech discussing lessons plans with Primes and Majors. None of them had been qualified for that.

He was glad he kept those files, even if they were now being used to teach an entirely different bot.

"… And these are the Iacon Vaults, where numerous relics are kept safe. Or supposed to stay safe. A small team of Decepticons raided them during the Battle for Iacon and made off with a few of the relics." He was pretty sure this would have interested Optimus, if only for the historical facts (and the fact that there had been a cover up of the theft so as to not alert any bots).

Ratchet turned away from the screen to face the Prime and frowned.

Optimus was staring down at his data pad and it looked like he  _had_  made the effort to keep up with Ratchet’s lesson, but had trailed off and started drawing nonsense glyphs on it’s surface. Even Sari, who had jumped at the chance to learn more about Cybertron, was more focused on what Optimus was doing while she sat on the Prime’s makeshift desk.

Ratchet shuttered his optics and sighed, glad he had decided to record the lessons.

It was the least he could do to help get the young Prime back on track, even if he couldn’t do anything for the damage done by the EMP blast.

At least, not without any proper tools. If they could get him back to Cybertron or even a proper medi-bay then he could try to do _something_. The Decepticons had tracked down their team, so what was taking the Elite Guard so long?


End file.
